


Подумай о белом слоне

by Alex80mph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex80mph/pseuds/Alex80mph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если нельзя, то очень сильно хочется</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подумай о белом слоне

\- Не пить воду.  
\- Двое суток?  
\- Не первый раз, Дин, ничего страшного с тобой не случится.  
\- Ладно. Дальше?  
\- Не читать.  
\- Никаких проблем.  
\- Даже меню в ресторане, понимаешь?  
\- Все равно будем торчать тут безвылазно все это время, купим еды заранее, забьем холодильник пивом. Не жизнь, а малина.  
\- Никакого алкоголя.  
\- Мдааа.  
\- Не курить.  
\- Ну, понятное дело.  
\- Не заниматься кровосмесительным сексом.  
\- Чегооо?  
Дин вскакивает с постели и усаживается на соседнюю, рядом с Сэмом.  
\- Ну, вот так.  
\- Что, прямо так и написано?  
\- Нет, блин, я специально придумал.  
\- Ты бы мог, конечно, Сэмми, я бы не сильно удивился.  
На самом деле, Дин бы удивился, да еще как. Сэм никогда не шутит на темы ниже пояса, как будто у него там, в голове, стоит специальный блок на постельный юмор.  
\- Мне бы такое и в голову не пришло.  
\- А жаль. Так они там хоть объясняют, почему нельзя?  
\- В подробностях - нет. Ритуал пойдет не так, и все. А что? Тебя очень заинтересовала тема кровосмесительного секса, Дин?  
Дин фыркает.  
\- Очень мне нужна твоя костлявая жопа.  
Он сам не понимает, почему его больше всего зацепил не запрет на выпивку, а вот это вот.  
\- А обычным, значит, можно?  
\- Тут ничего не сказано. Раз, не запрещено, значит, наверно, можно.  
\- А почему тогда кровосмесительным…  
\- Да что ты заладил? Ну не знаю, я, черт, Дин, я же не специалист по снятию проклятий с неодушевленных предметов.  
\- А мог бы и быть им, Сэм, столько лет уже одним и тем же занимаемся, а все никак не научишься. Чему тебя в школе только учили?  
\- Математике, географии, английскому…  
\- Ладно-ладно, я понял, умник. Смешно.  
Они сидят на кровати, Дин перебирает в голове все, что нужно будет купить для того, чтобы пересидеть эти два дня и две ночи в комнате мотеля. Хорошо, что здесь есть угол с плитой и холодильником, можно будет готовить и разогревать, и почему, мать его, он может трахнуть обычную телку, но не может…  
\- Так, - он встает и вытирает руки о джинсы. - Я в магазин за едой.  
\- Подожди, - Сэм поднимается вслед за ним, - я с тобой, мне тоже нужно купить кучу всего для ритуала.  
\- Мне почему-то кажется, что ароматические свечи, золотой песок и замороженная пицца не продаются в одном магазине. Встретимся вечером.  
С золотым песком он, конечно, преувеличил, покупать его не нужно было, они достали его еще вчера, у знакомого боббиного знакомого в полуразваленном охотничьем домике, забитом таким количеством драгоценностей, что у Дина от блеска голова разболелась.  
Но смысл понятен, он не хочет таскаться по магазинам с Сэмом, когда в голове у него непонятно откуда такая каша. Ну, зачатки каши, короче.  
Дин выбирает пиццу в магазине - грибная, две Маргариты, пепперони и еще одну с ананасами, на всякий случай, потому что Сэм точно начнет ныть из-за зеленого перца. Он капризный в еде, как будто вырос в какой-то семье вегетарианцев или что-то в этом роде. Как будто не ел с отцом и Дином во всех забегаловках всех сорока девяти штатов и не питался чем попало четыре года в Стенфорде. Как будто они вообще не родственники.  
Блядь.  
Он останавливается перед холодильником с пивом и смотрит через стекло на зеленые бутылки Бада. Не видит их.  
Это бред какой-то. Похоже на детскую игру про белого слона, только Дин не может понять, почему вместо холодного пива у него в голове болтается Сэм. И не то, чтобы вот прямо раздетый, мокрый от пота, со стояком, раскрытым ртом и распахнутыми глазами. Нет, слава тебе господи. Это было бы совсем печально. Просто Сэм и секс вообще никогда не помещались у Дина в одну мысль, а сейчас вдруг - как течь в плотине, маленькая такая, незаметная, но точащая камень. Дин думает о том, что Сэм всегда плотно закрывается, когда дело касается секса, неважно, это порнуха по телевизору или диновские расспросы. Ему почему-то вдруг хочется знать, какой Сэм там, за этими ставнями. И это “нельзянельзянельзя” только подзуживает Дина, как вызов, проверка на слабо.  
Он набирает в тележку все, что под руку попадается, пару упаковок содовой, молотый кофе, как будто они собираются пересиживать ураган в подвале.  
Лучше бы уже ураган, думает Дин, загружая заднее сиденье машины.  
Сэм рассыпает песок на полу, аккуратной спиралью, в самый центр ставит стеклянный стакан и оборачивается к Дину.  
\- Готов?  
Дин готов уже давно, он спрятал все книги, поснимал упаковки со всей еды и позаклеивал непрозрачным скотчем все, что нельзя было снять. Ему хочется выпить и не хочется торчать тут с Сэмом, но он готов.  
\- Давай уже.  
Сэм сыплет песок в стакан и читает заклинание, медленно, с бумажки, потому что выучить он не успел. Дин морщится всякий раз, когда Сэм запинается, но тут можно сбиваться, главное, произнести все до конца, чтобы запустить действие.  
Вообще, сам ритуал не должен на них действовать, они всего лишь проводники, как объяснял Сэм, помощники. Но Дину все равно кажется, что с каждой золотой песчинкой, падающей в стакан, с каждым словом, произнесенным Сэмом, его самого привязывает к этому месту, затягивает в спираль, тускло отсвечивающую на полу.  
Нет. Их обоих.  
Сэм замолкает, встает и отряхивает штаны.  
\- Готово.  
\- Теперь ждем?  
\- Да. Ждем.  
И в Дине как бомба срабатывает. Он не может сидеть на одном месте, все тело зудит, то локоть, то поясница, словно песка за шиворот насыпали, он крутится в широком скрипящем кресле в то время, как Сэм спокойно стягивает с себя рубашку.  
Они решили начать ночью, чтобы убить чуть больше времени и сразу лечь спать, потратить часов семь-восемь. Теперь Дину кажется это самой неудачной идеей, потому что песок на полу пересыпается, и у него под футболкой тоже.  
Он встает с кресла и проталкивается мимо Сэма, стараясь не задеть его.  
\- Я первый в душ.  
\- Дин!  
\- Ничего не знаю.  
Горячая вода не помогает, перед глазами у Дина - золотая спираль, оборачивающаяся вокруг дешевого стекла. Он думает подрочить, но не может, у него даже не встает, настолько он накручен.  
\- А, может, все таки есть какие-то побочные эффекты? - спрашивает он у смирно ждущего в комнате Сэма.  
\- А что, с тобой что-то не так?  
Дин слажал, конечно, Сэму нельзя задавать вопросы, особенно такие наводящие.  
\- Нет, конечно. На всякий случай спрашиваю.  
Под простыней еще хуже, она цепляется и трется, и сразу становится жарко, Дин начинает ворочаться, едва только Сэм выходит. Свет выключен, но свечи, горящие на полу, добавляют золота, даже если закрыть глаза.  
\- Я себя отлично чувствую, - продолжает Сэм, выходя из ванной, Дин открывает глаза и тут же закрывает их обратно, потому что Сэм - голый, совсем, без полотенца, без ничего, блестит мутно и капает на пол между кроватями, и Дину достаточно только руку протянуть.  
Он не спит всю ночь, без причины, без мыслей, просто не спит, слушает, как трещат свечи и сопит Сэм.  
Дин никогда бы не подумал, что можно настолько зависеть от телевизора или от газет. С утра они занимают себя тем, что меняют свечи на полу, только это работы на три минуты, а дальше - все. Он еще какое-то время рассматривает песок на полу, борясь с желанием попробовать пальцем тот, что внутри стакана.  
А потом - Дин борется. С собой, со своим тиком, с чесоткой, которая за ночь не прошла, а только стала хуже. Он заливается кофе, стараясь не пытаться разобрать буквы под скотчем на кофеварке и чашке. Дину кажется, что в смысле «почитать» Сэму должно быть намного хуже.  
\- Сейчас бы газету, хоть какую-нибудь, - говорит он.  
Сэм хмурится.  
\- Не дразни меня.  
Это идея.  
\- Хоть бы кроссворд порешать, а? Или спортивную страничку, там же вчера матчи были, черт, Сэмми, Вожди играли же.  
\- Дин, это не смешно.  
\- Или поискать новую Охоту, перерыв уже и так затянулся, вот завтра ритуал закончится, и что мы будем делать?  
Это «завтра» кажется, не наступит никогда, почти как у Бонда, и Дин дразнит Сэма только наполовину, у него самого уже буквы пляшут перед глазами. Интересно, вот если представлять себе, что ты читаешь, это засчитается?  
Дин косится на стакан, но песок по-прежнему не погас.  
Он подходит к окну и уже собирается отдернуть занавеску, но Сэм дергает его за руку.  
\- Куда? Ты же сразу на вывеску наткнешься.  
Дин матерится, сбрасывая руку Сэма.  
Завтра не наступит никогда.  
Тогда он нажирается. Не выпивкой, едой, размораживает сразу две пиццы и заливает все это литрами содовой. Сэм присоединяется к нему не сразу, но, в конце концов, они вычищают картонки подчистую, убив всего лишь полтора часа.  
Они пытаются разговаривать, но каждый раз прерываются после пары реплик, и непонятно тогда, как они могут ехать в машине по восемь часов подряд и не просто разговаривать, а трепаться ни о чем, ссориться, заглушая музыку…  
\- О, бля, Сэм, мы придурки.  
\- Что такое?  
\- Можно же было слушать музыку.  
Сэм смотрит на него долго, а потом запрокидывает голову и хохочет.  
\- Действительно, все продумали.  
Самобичевание - еще десять минут.  
Дин вычеркивает минуты у себя в голове, у него даже придуман специальный деревянный столб, на котором зарубки складываются в елочки, минуты в часы, если еще чуть-чуть потянуть, то будет уже около двенадцати, и нужно будет снова менять свечи.  
Сэм усаживается рядом с ним на кровать и толкает коленом в колено.  
\- Знаешь, это как игра в белого слона.  
Прекрасно.  
\- Ну?  
\- Когда нужно изо всех сил стараться не думать о белом слоне.  
\- Я знаю, Сэм, и что дальше?  
\- Когда мы бегали, ну, когда отец нас заставлял, пять миль каждое утро, знаешь, мне так не хотелось это делать. И каждый раз, когда я бежал, я думал о том, как бы мне хотелось сейчас спать или, может быть, завтракать, или плавать в бассейне. Картинка так ярко разворачивалась в голове, до всех подробностей, даже можно было представить себе запах еды или хлорки в воде. И время проходило само собой.  
Дин хмурится и смотрит на пол, на песок.  
\- Давай, Дин, попробуй. Чего тебе хочется больше всего из того, что нельзя?  
Дин никогда не был Сэмом. У него никогда не было тех самых серых оттенков, моральных терзаний и прочей лабуды. Он всегда знает, что правильно, а что - нет.  
Это - неправильно. Он представляет себе не включенный телевизор и не пиво, а Сэма - того самого вчерашнего, золотого. Представляет себе, что бы было, если бы он протянул руку и вытер воду с живота, опустил бы ее ниже.  
Сэм прав: у него получается даже запах, едва различимый после душа, но все равно - запах Сэма, который Дин знает лучше, чем свой, потому что к себе особо не принюхиваешься, а к своему брату, оказывается - да.  
Ритуал горит у него под ногами, и до конца - еще до хрена времени, и все тоже «нельзянельзянельзя» сыплется по спине, и Дин точно знает, что это - неправильно.  
\- Пива, - говорит он и запускает руку Сэму в джинсы.  
Они так и валятся туда, в эту спираль, Дин отталкивает стакан, рассыпая песок повсюду, воск льется прямо на пол, Сэм бьется головой об ножку кровати, а Дин думает о том, что пальцы у него теперь всегда будут гореть, и что в Аду он уже побывал, а кровосмешение - это когда ты прокусываешь губу Сэму, а потом слизываешь соленое.


End file.
